(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to stands to elevate a user above the ground. More particularly, the present invention relates to stands that can be utilized outdoors on uneven ground to elevate a user, like a hunter, scientist or photographer, above the ground.
(2) Background of Invention
Present stands are designed to be transported to, assembled, used, disassembled and transported from user defined locations. Typically this requires the parts of a stand or the stand itself to be carried by the user to the desired location. If the desired location is difficult to reach (due to distance or the type of terrain), the outdoor stand parts must be packed or transported in as cargo, just like an ice chest, tent or other outdoor equipment. All of which may force the user to make multiple trips, use a bigger transporter and/or more transporters. The present invention overcomes these limitations by configuring the parts of the present novel elevated stand to function as a two wheel cart which can be pulled (or pushed) by a user or a transporter (such as an all terrain vehicle) without the need of removing or adding wheels. In such a configuration, the present novel elevated stand increases the transporting capacity of the user and functions as an elevated stand once onsite.